1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having mechanisms for inputting texts and controlling a cursor, in particular, relates to an electronic device used for inputting texts and controlling cursor movement with small number of keys.
2. Related Prior Art
As a result of design miniaturization, compact electronic devices such as a smart phone, a MP3/MP4 player, an event data recorder, and a GPS usually provide a small number of keys for performing input to users, which is inconvenient to user. It is desired in the market to provide an electronic device using an innovative input method which allows users to input texts or move a cursor with a small number of keys.